Masterchef Al-Sekoting!
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Tugas bergilir yang jatuh pada kelas Eren dan kawan-kawan. Kerusuhan dan seni dalam menjodohkan dandang dan wajan. Plus killing session. Twooshot. Warn: OOC. RnR? DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Sepertinya hari ini giliran mereka."

"Kelas 10-4?"

"Sip! Hasil karya anak-anakku~ Nyaahaha~"

"Terserah. Yang penting takjilnya nanti saya dapat yupi."

* * *

 **Fanfiction: Masterchef Al-Sekoting! © Ha-kun, Ha-chan Wasakhowatin / Hatsu Haru (id: 4626177)**  
 **Shingeki no Kyōjin © Hajime Isayama**  
 _• Humor, Parody, OOC, absurd, typo, R.I.P EYD._  
 _• Twoshoot._  
 _• PG9 or Rated K._  
 _• Don't Like, Don't Read. Read the rules!_

* * *

Jarum jam dinding lurus menusuk angka tiga dan lima. Jama'ah Ashar baru saja dibubarkan, menyisakan beberapa penghuni pesantren yang nganggur. Kurang dari tiga jam untuk berbuka, tapi mereka tidak punya ide lain untuk ngabuburit selain duduk melingkar mantengin bedug di teras masjid Al-Sekoting.

"OOOIII 'MAN-TEMAN ANAK KELAS 10-4 SEMUANYA DIPANGGIL PAK KYAI IRVIN DISURUH KUMPUL DI BALE-BALE SEKARAAANG!"

Seorang anak berkepala plontos berlari ke arah tumpukan santri putus lambung di depan masjid, sambil berteriak merapal perintah tanpa jeda napas. Di depan mereka dia berhenti angot-angotan.

"Con, sahur apaan ente masih kuat lari sambil teriak begitu?" sindir Joko yang senderan lemas di tiang sambil kipas-kipas.

"Sebenernya…" Connie menelan ludah kering. "Nggak kuat…"

Bruk.

Semua mata hanya menatap tanpa minat saat tubuh krempeng Connie tumbang.

"Wah, jatuh, tuh." Sahut Eren.

"Tulungin noh," Sambung Joko cuek.

"Ogah gue, lu aja gih."

"Elah lu kaga liat nih kerongkongan kering dan pecah-pecah?" Joko mengelus lehernya.

"Ah lemah lo," Eren gak peduli.

"Apaan?!"

Kedua telinga Rustam sudah mulai berasap. "Udaah berisik lu pada! Niat nolongin gak noh?"

"Kagak." kompak Eren dan Joko.

Semua kembali diam tanpa peduli teman satu asrama itu terkapar hampir tewas di tanah. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan membangkitkannya tanpa _edo tensei_. Eh. (Salah fandom)

"Betewe… Tadi dia teriak apa?"

Tuing. Connie melompat lucu dan duduk manis. Tapi sesuatu di tanah membuatnya melompat lagi. "Ah, Budi tadi dengerin ya—ADAAAUH!"

Connie kembali terkapar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia mengelus pantatnya sambil menangis deras. Yang lain masih melihatnya tak berminat. Joko dan Eren kembali berkicau.

"Connie semangat banget keknya,"

"Dia halangan paling,"

"Wah jatuh lagi noh."

"Dia dudukin kerikil sembarangan."

"Pasti ngilu,"

"Bantuin sana,"

"Ogah lu aja."

"Nyuruh mulu lu dari tadi."

"Lu sendiri?"

Kali ini Markonah yang gak sabaran. "Kalo diterusin bakal gue cekik satu-satu."

"Ampun." Eren dan Joko kicep seketika.

"Oke, Connie, berita apa yang kau bawa tadi?" Rustam menagih Connie tanpa simpatik padanya. Sementara Connie masih meringis-ringis menyedihkan, berusaha menyampaikan pesan dari ketua seluruh Pesantren itu.

"Itu… kita disuruh kumpul di bale-bale sama Kyai Irvin," ujarnya sambil menahan ngilu.

"Ada apa memang?" Armin bertanya lembut. Sepertinya dia sedikit kasihan pada santri yang lebih cocok jadi biksu itu.

Connie menjawab, "Gak tau, deh. Kalo gak salah buat bahas lauk buka…"

"ROGER!" Koor remaja-remaja lemah iman itu membenahi peci masing-masing secara serempak. Sedetik kemudian semuanya melesat ke arah bale-bale utama dengan antusias.

 _The power of words, huh?_

* * *

"APAAA?!" Paduan suara dengan nada protes yang tidak merdu terpantul di tiang-tiang balai pertemuan. Pimpinan pertemuan itu hanya mengangguk takzim.

"Ya! Giliran kalian memasak sendiri kali ini! Iyey!" Ustadzah berkacamata itu memang semangatnya sulit surut. Penuh bunga imajiner bertebaran di sekitarnya. "Uuum~ Aku tidak sabar mencicip masakan murid-muridku. Hyaaahaha~ "

Ustad Mike menepuk lengan wanita bahagia itu. "Bu, sabar, bu. Masih 3 jam lagi…"

"Baiklah. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok agar dapurnya tidak terlalu rusuh dan lebih mudah membagi kerja." Kyai Irvin memulai lagi. "Ustadzah Hanji akan membacakan nama—"

Kalimat Kyai itu tenggelam oleh teriakan 'wohoo!' dari satu-satunya pembimbing wanita yang hadir di pertemuan itu. Tanpa menunggu ba-bi-bu lagi, dia segera mengumandangkan nama santri 10-4 satu persatu.

"Kelompok pertama!" Matanya berkilat di balik kaca. Tangannya tegas menunjuk wajah-wajah terkejut yang bertebaran. "Mikasa, Aningsih, Krista, Marko, Armin, Budi! Bekerjalah di dapur selatan (Sina)!"

Segerombol murid langsung berkumpul dan sedikit menepi. Hanji melanjutkan vonisnya. "Sisanya—Yamirah, Sasha, Eren, Joko, Rustam, Connie—kalian gabung jadi kelompok 2 dan bekerja di dapur timur (Maryam)!"

"Yaah gak adil!"

"Gue pengen sama Mikasa…"

"Mika mau sama Eren,"

"Pfft—"

"Yang itu isinya cewek semua!"

""GUE COWOK OI.""

"Tapi kalian 'kan _uke_!"

""WOI—""

"Yang jago dijadiin satu masa'?!"

"Tauk nih,"

"Kalian ngremehin skill dapur gue? Haah?!"

"Ah—nggak, nggak."

""Kenapaaa, gue sekelompok sama elu,""

"Ren, itu kalimat gue."

"Eh, ada kuda siluman."

Dan untuk dua menit berikutnya, durasi protes-dan-saling-hina itu terus berlangsung. Hingga sebuah aura mistis dari ustad pegal (pendek dan galak, _fyi_ ) sampai di tengkuk setiap santri, membuat mereka diam seketika.

"Sudah?" Ucapnya dingin. Semua peserta bergidik.

"I-iya, sudah, Tad."

"Bagus. Kalian harus selesai sebelum bedug ditabuh, yaitu pukul 18:28:35 WIB. Kalau tidak," jeda Ustad Rifa'i, "Kalian tidak dapat jatah sahur untuk 3 hari. Paham?"

"Paham, paak…" Tidak ada yang membantah. Para pengurus lain hanya senyum-senyum prihatin. Rifa'i mengomandokan ancaman lainnya. "Lalu sedang apa kalian? Nunggu minion jadi ganteng? Kalian sudah membuang 3 menit sia-sia. Yang jelas saya tidak mau makan makanan mentah."

"Yaa! Mulai, anak-anak! Mulai!" Hanji tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan gerakan mengusir. Semua anak buru-buru keluar dari aula terbuka itu, namun kembali rusuh di depan balai.

"Weeh mana nih?!"

"Ilang! Sendal aye ilang!"

"Joook balikin sandal gue!"

"Oi itu punya gue."

"Setengahnya mana, nih?!"

"Jokooo!"

"Bukan gue! Markonah tuh."

"Gue?! Enak aje. Sandal gue sendiri ilang kok!"

"Con, punya kita ketuker!"

"Wah, iya. Jodoh, dong, ya?"

"Idih."

"Mampus—"

"Gak cepat, saya kutuk kalian jadi minion."

Drap drap drap drap…

Para santri bertebaran ke segala penjuru, tidak peduli apakah sandal mereka setengah, tertukar, ditenteng, atau nyeker sama sekali. Jadi mahluk kuning bantet dengan kacamata pantat botol dan baju monyet benar-benar seram. Menghabiskan masa tua dengan teriakan 'boo-yah!' dan memuja pisang setiap waktu bukanlah sebuah cita-cita. Mereka masih sayang diri sendiri.

 _Rifa'i's spell is super-mega-awesome._

* * *

Kelompok satu berdiskusi.

"Masak apa nih?" Marko memulai.

"Syaratnya harus lengkap, ya?"

"Yeah… ta'jil dan hidangan utama. Semua harus 4 sehat 5 sempurna."

Mikasa menginspeksi setiap bahan yang bertumpuk dalam karung-karung dan lemari pendingin. "Begini saja. Kalian yang laki-laki, siapkan dan bersihkan bahan juga peralatan makan. Yang perempuan bagian mengolah. Kita akan membuat ini."

""Baik.""

Dan sepertinya pekerjaan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sedangkan kelompok dua…

"Mati! Mati! Mati kau!"

"MASYAALLAH!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"Berhenti!"

"Aaah darah!"

"Tolong… pedih…"

* * *

 _To be continued_.

* * *

Marhaban yaa Ramadhan, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.  
 _See you next chapter. Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tinggal satu jam…"

"Mereka sepertinya sudah banyak menyiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Aaaku tidak sabar! Yum!"

"Ada aroma aneh dari sebelah sana,"

"Bau ini… sepertinya aku tahu kelompok mana yang akan menang."

"Tolong, Ustad Mike, jangan membuat _spoiler_."

—

 **Fanfiction: Masterchef Al-Sekoting! © Ha-kun, Ha-chan Wasakhowatin / Hatsu Haru** (id: 4626177)  
 **Shingeki no Kyōjin © Hajime Isayama**  
• _Humor, Parody, OOC, absurd, typo_ , _R.I.P_ EYD _._  
• _Twoshoot_.  
• _PG9+ or Rated K_.  
• _Don't Like, Don't Read._ _Read the rules!_

—

Kembali pada dua jam yang lalu, dimana semuanya baru saja dimulai.

Kalau yang lalu kita bicara tentang kesiapan kelompok satu yang _anteng_ dan pro, berarti saatnya membahas kelompok rival di dapur sebelah timur; kelompok dua.

"Masak apaan, nih, kita?" ucap Connie sambil duduk di bangku kecil. Sasha di sebelahnya mengobrak-abrik karung terdekat.

"Yang gampang aje dah, gak usah muluk-muluk." Eren jongkok di lantai, mengambil setangkai kucai dan memainkannya.

Joko menyela, "Beli jadi aja atau gimana? Pake bakso lu, Rus."

"Enak kali kau bicara. Ogahlah aku memberi makan satu angkatan sendiri. Rugi aku."

"Yaah ntar patungan, ya 'kan, gaes?"

""Ogah.""

Kompak tolakan untuk Joko. Yang ditolak cuma merengut.

Tiba-tiba Sasha berteriak, "Ikan!"

Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan berbinar dia menunjuk keluar teralis kayu jendela, tepatnya pada sebuah kolam. "Kita goreng ikan aja!"

Semua saling tatap muka, berpikir. "Boleh, tuh."

"Masaknya juga cepet, 'kan, ya?"

"Hm, hm."

"Yoosh! Ayo masak! Cepat, keburu buka!"

""HOOOH!""

Semua bersemangat setelah dibagi tugas. Rustam dan Joko berteleport ke pinggir kolam, dengan sigap menangkap semua ikan yang ada.

"Ayo, Jok! Ini lele susah kali matinya!"

"Pukul kepalanya, trus taburi garam biar mampus." Jawab Joko sambil menarik jaring ikan dan menampung tangkapannya dalam bak besar. Rustam menatap jengkel ikan lele yang menggelinjang-gelinjang nakal di tangan kirinya, sementara batu di tangan lainnya.

"Kaauu… badung kali kau! Makan ini! Ini! Ini!"

Rustam mengayun lengan berbatunya, mencoba menghantam kepala lele itu. Tapi si lele lebih sigap dan rese'.

Duk!  
Duk!  
Duk!  
Duk!  
Crak!

"Woo!" Setelah berulang kali usaha, akhirnya dia berhasil menuntaskan satu bagiannya. "YOLO!"

" _Jan_ seneng dulu, baru satu juga." Joko kembali mengangkat jaring dan berucap seraya menuang buruannya dalam bak. "Masih ada empatpuluh delapan lagi."

Dan pekerjaan mereka terus berlanjut.

—

Sekarang kita lihat bagian dalam dapur.

Connie dan Eren mendapat tugas mempersiapkan bumbu dan lalapan, sedangkan Yamirah dan Sasha sedang memasak tahu tempe dan nasi.

"Itu cabenya gue yang urus, ya. Lu kupas bawang aja." Ucap Eren sambil nunjuk sekeranjang empon-empon. Connie menatapnya curiga.

"Ren, puasa. Jangan mikirin _cabe_ mulu. Dosa, lho."

Eren _facepalm_. Sepertinya presepsi mereka tentang 'cabe' 100% berbeda.

—

"Bajigur! Ini ikan bikin jengkel sekali. Frustasi aku!"

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Kenapa kita dapat bagian semacam ini?"

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Kenapa ini ikan harus banyak?!"

Dukdukdukdukcrak—

"Ikannya nyebelin semua lagi. Sampai kesal aku mengerjakannya!"

Crak! Crak! Crak! Crak!

"Tak tahan lagi aku! Rasakan ini!"

Crakcrakcrakcrak— "Rus, stop, Rus!"

Crakcrakcrak— "Rustam! Woi! Rus!"

Crakcrakcrakcrak— "RUS WOEY ISTIGHFAR!"

"…Hah? Apa?" Rustam mengerem serangannya dan menatap Joko seakan linglung. Joko menegurnya tidak sabar. "Gak usah segitunya! Kenapa lu sampe hancurin kepalanya, sih?!"

"Ha?" Rustam menunduk dan menatap ikan korbannya. Refleks ia melompat terkejut. "MasyaAllah, khilaf aku!"

Terasa hawa dingin merambat di punggung Joko. Lain kali dia harus hati-hati.

—

Blug, blug, blug, blug.  
Cess…  
Tak, tak, tak…

Sasha terlihat damai di antara harmoni peralatan dapur yang memantul di dinding dapur yang kecil. Dia sedang sibuk memotong-motong tahu tempe dan menggorengnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Tak, tak, tak, tak.

"Sa, nasinya udah, nih." Ymir mematikan api kompor dan memindah isi dandang ke dalam bakul, untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Eh, udah, ya? Ah, kalo gitu…" Sasha mengambil setumpuk sayuran yang sudah dipotong pantas. "Ini, ganti goreng lalapannya."

Ymir _sweatdrop_. Sejak kapan ada lalapan digoreng?

—

"Ren, yang ini juga?" Connie mengangkat sebuah bawang bombay di depan wajah temannya. Eren yang masih sibuk dengan cabe-cabenya, cuma melirik sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Iya, kupas semuanya sampe bersih, ye,"

"Semuanya, Ren?"

"Ho-oh."

"Sampe bersih?"

"Iye… bawel lo. Udah kerjain keburu jadi minion lu ntar."

Dan sepertinya Connie masih demen jadi manusia. Minion emang hebat.

—

Sementara di kubu selatan…

Taktaktaktak—  
Sreng… Cess—  
Blugblugblug—  
Taktaktaktak—

Tampaknya semua berjalan sesuai skenario yang dituliskan Ha-kun selaku author.

—

Kembali ke dapur timur…

"Nyahahaha!"

Dukdukcrot—

"Hahahaha!"

Dukcrakdukduk—

"MUAHAHAHA!"

Dukcrakdukcrakdukcrot—

Tampang horor muncul di wajah Joko. Matanya terpaku melihat gundukan lele mati dengan kepala gepeng yang terus bertambah, dengan kecepatan yang ekstrem.

"Mati kau! Mati! Mati!" Crak—

Bertambah satu lagi. Joko merasa sedang menyaksikan hukuman dari neraka.

 _Dia puasa, gak, sih?_

"Mati! Mati! Muahaha!"

Seperti yang diduga, mungkin neraka kehilangan satu algojonya.

—

"Ren, kenapa gak bersih-bersih, sih?" Connie terlihat serius mengupas bawang. Matanya sampai merah dan berair.

Eren memeriksa pekerjaan partner dapurnya. "Oh? Kalo bawang merah mah kupas selapis aje, yang kering. Udah, beres."

Mata berair Connie berlinang sayu. Tangannya gemetar. "Tapi, Ren…

"Ini bukan bawang merah,"

"Lah? Bawang kecil warna merah, apa lagi kalo bukan bawang merah?"

"Ini… bawang bombay."

Krik.

"MASYAALLAH LU APAIN BAWANG BOMBAY AMPE KECIL BEGITU? TRUS KENAPA WARNANYA MERAH? LU NGUPAS BAWANGNYA AJA KAGAK USAH TANGAN LU JUGA!"

Kurasa Connie cuma terlalu semangat mengupas, Ren.

—

Joko sudah ada di dalam dapur, menyetor ikan yang sudah dia bersihkan untuk digoreng.

"Nih, Mir, Sa, ikannya. Udah gue bersihin tadi."

Sasha menerima sekeranjang ikan pemberian Joko. Yamirah menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Itu… kenapa bentuknya absurd begini?"

Joko _facepalm_. "Jangan… tanya."

Samar terdengar tawa jahannam dari kejauhan.

—

"Ren… masih berapa lagi bawang yang kudu dikupas…?"

"Udah, Con! Udah! Biar gue aja yang kupasin! Lo obatin dulu aja itu tanganlo!"

"Gak bisa, Ren, aye kagak tanggung jawab, dong,"

"Connie, _plis_! Berenti, Con, berenti!"

"Kagak, Ren! Aye gak bisa diginiin terus! Aye kudu _tatakae_!"

"CONNIE STOP TANGANLO UDAH GAK BERBENTUK CON LAGIAN ITU _TATAKAE_ PUNYA GUE!"

"Eren… tolong…"

"OII P3K DONG TOLONGIN OI—"

"Tolong… pedih…"

"CONNIEEE!"

Bawang memang sesuatu. Berjuanglah, _bozu-shounen_!

—

Di luar dapur, masih terjadi kerusuhan individu. Joko yang kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikan pembedahan perut ikan pun tercengang. Aura film Hollywood genre suram menyeruak ke seantero pesantren. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang rajin sholat dan mengaji.

Dengan dramatis, ember plastik antipecah murahan di tangannya terjun bebas mencium tanah. Kakinya lemas, tangannya gemetar menunjuk jejadian yang asik berritual ria di pinggir kolam.

"Rustam… kerasukan apa lo…?"

Yang diajakin ngomong cuma menoleh inosen.

"Eh, Joko, kenapa kau? Lunglai begitu. Mana semangat masa mudakau?"

Joko tidak menjawab, masih dengan posisi nunjuk-gemeter-nahan-pipis-nya. Rustam menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Joko. Dan…

"Aah darah!  
"Macam mana bisa aku tertutupi darah?!  
"Hyaaa—"

 _Screaming like a girl._ _Dark side_ milik Rustam cukup _psycho_ juga ternyata.

 _Well_ , kendalikan dirimu, Nak. Jangan suka bawa arit kemana-mana, ya. Nanti kena tangan bisa berdarah. Kalau begitu, kamu bakal transform jadi titan lagi. Jangan cari sensasi, ya. Bagus.

Maa, karena sepertinya suasana cukup heboh dan melibatkan benda-benda gaib, lebih baik kita skip ke 25 menit menjelang buka dan penjurian.

—

Semua makanan sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu bedug dan adzan, maka penjurian akan dimulai. Asik beristirahat, sampai jeritan ala perawan menggantikan O².

"GYAAAH KITA LUPA TAKJIL!"

Lima orang lainnya menatap bocah _brunette_ itu ngeri. Sontak kalang kabut debat kusir, akhirnya musyawarah memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tikus.

"Tidak ada waktu… kita pakai ini saja."

—

Semua hidangan sudah tersaji apik. Terlihat sajian kelompok 1 yang pro dan mengugah selera, ikan asam manis dan terong balado, juga kolak dan es degan yang sedap. Semua sajian itu menuai pujian dari para juri.

Di sisi lain, kelompok dua…

Tatapan ustad Rifa'i mengintimidasi. Murid-murid itu menunduk takut, berkeringat dingin. Ustadzah Hanji masih dalam mood yang baik. Kyai Irvin tetap tenang. Tapi, entah kenapa, ustad Mike tampak bungah.

Setelah mencicip dan menulis skor, mereka mulai mengumumkan pemenang dan menampilkan total perolehan poin masing-masing.

"Yang berhak mendapat tambahan nilai di pelajaran Keterampilan Rumah Tangga adalaaaaah… * _drumroll_ *

"Kelompok 1:  
Irvin: Takjil—8, Lauk—8.5  
Hanji: Takjil—9.5, Lauk—9.5  
Mike: Takjil—8, Lauk—8  
Rifa'i: Takjil—7.5, Lauk—8  
Total: 70.0!

"Sedangkan Kelompok 2:  
Irvin: Takjil—7.5, Lauk—7  
Hanji: Takjil—9.5, Lauk—9.5  
Mike: Takjil—8.5, Lauk—10  
Rifa'i: Takjil—10.9, Lauk—7  
Total: 69.9!

"Kelompok satu pemenangnya dengan selisih 0.1 poin! Yay!"

Semua peserta heboh dengan hasil yang super-mega-nyaris itu, riuh rendah. Sebuah penampakan muncul di sudut remang-remang taman masjid, mengurut dagu sambil memandang curiga.

"Sudah kuduga."

* * *

.* EnD *.

* * *

Niatnya dipajang sehari sebelum takbiran. Apa daya, dimensi yang saya huni menghalangi sihir saya.  
Saya minta maaf, di hari kemerdekaan ini. ALL HAIL AL-SEKOTING!  
Minal aidzin wal faidzin, Hatsu dan Haru mohon maaf dan mohon _review_. Merdeka.  
—Haru.

P.S. Sstt, _minna_ , _ore_ , Hattchan, nulis chapter bonus untuk ini. Ore akan mengungkap misteri para Ustad-Ustadzah dalam proses penjurian, juga rahasia kenapa poin mereka beda secuil. Mau baca atau nggak, _no problemo_. Mau nambah pertanyaan juga boleh. Jadi jangan sungkan ya! * _wink_ *


End file.
